


This is a public place

by heylu99



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing, F/M, Leo is kinky, Niles and Odin appear too, but not enought to be considered main characters, just like Elise Hana and Oboro, so is Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylu99/pseuds/heylu99
Summary: ‘She’s so damn sexy’At least he had to admit that to himself. Camilla was not here to hear him, nor Niles, nor Elise and nor any Hoshido sibling. There was no use on denying cold facts. Although maybe there were better adjectives to describe the objectiveness of hotness. Or mere beauty. Sakura was beautiful enough to be studied during hours.





	This is a public place

Sakura was in the club with Elise, Hana, Oboro and the rest of the girl gang. She was feeling _really_ good, dancing without a care and feeling sexy and independent with her sleeveless dark pink top. She felt so free she forgot her self-consciousness and shook her body to the music’s rhythm. Maybe those two drinks that Hana had nagged without end about were doing a good effect on her. She should do that more often.

A couple of meters to her left was Leo, slightly less amused than her about the music choice, and mumbling about big assholes with rich vocabulary and grey hair. Odin and Niles had both gone to the strip club “to grab drinks” and he had been enough of a fool to think that (1) they wouldn’t be there for hours and that (2) he would not be bored in the meanwhile.

Then he saw Sakura singing along and dancing.

‘She’s so damn sexy’

At least he had to admit that to himself. Camilla was not here to hear him, nor Niles, nor Elise and nor any sibling of Hoshido. There was no use on denying cold facts. Although maybe there were better adjectives to describe the objectiveness of hotness. Or mere beauty. Sakura was beautiful enough to be studied during hours.

(…)

‘Maybe we should be going out of the dance floor’ said Sakura at last, ‘We are talking and making it more difficult to other pairings to dance.’

‘I wouldn't name this talking’ grumped Leo under his breath, feeling her rapid heartbeat with his hand on her back.

(…)

‘Please, Leo’ pleaded she, ‘This is a public place’

‘And?’

Sakura whined before separating herself from Leo and dragging him out of the club. The night was cold, but she had enough fire inside her to ignore it. Where could they go?

‘Is this your dorm’ asked the boy once she guided him through a little, crowded and covered with clothes flat.

‘My room, Oboro's and Hana's are at the end of the corridor’ she explained briefly.

‘I see’ hummed Leo.

Sakura grumped internally before taking his hand and shoving him on her bed.

‘Use those brains of yours and do your thing instead of talking’ sad she harsly, with her cheeks red of embarrasment and anger.

‘We can multitask, can’t we?’ answered Leo, smiling with the less innocent grin the Hoshidan could imagine.

‘Truth be told, I can't see you doing it, my dear’, answered she sassily, ‘I didn't leave the party for this’.

He laughed and cupped her cheeks before making her sit besides him.

He started kissing her neck, first ghosting his lips upon her skin and then actually savouring it and even biting her neck. After he did that, he panicked. All his partners had been kinky, so he had grown used to this kind of things, but what if Sakura preferred to be treated in a more delicate way?

‘Are you OK?’ said him serious and dropping the sexiness for a moment, although he feared she would get tired of him not doing the sexy stuff they had left the club for.

‘Could you do that again, please?’

Never mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been almost four months in my computer, I wrote it after dreaming a scene like this and forgot completely about it. The true definition of writing by myself and for myself, since this is an indulgence with my soul. Hope you like it.


End file.
